Transported To Supernatural
by Lupusfighter96
Summary: Why would Zach choose to make a crossroads deal? What did he want? How long does Zach have left? How will everyone feel about Zach's choice? Rated M (may contain spanking of a minor) please review
1. Chapter 1

Please review and let me know what you think. Please and thank you

* * *

John and Bobby never died. Rated M. I do not own Supernatural I only own Jordan and Zach.

Characters:

John

Bobby

Dean

Sam

Jordan (Age:16)

Zach (Age:13)

Chapter 1

"Hey Zach"- Jordan said

"Hey Jordan"- Zach said

"Do you know when mom will be home?"- Zach asked

"She's working late tonight. Would you like to stay up and watch Supernatural with me?"- Jordan said

"but we have school tomorrow"- Zach said

"so it's not like mom is going to find out"- Jordan stated

"ok but if we get into trouble it's your fault"- Zach stated

"fine I'll get it started"- Jordan said

Flash of white light covers Jordan and Zach

"What did you do Jordan!?"- Zach yelled

* * *

Chapter 2

"I didn't do anything Zach."- Jordan said

"Where are we sis?"- Zach asked suddenly scared

"I don't know but it looks like we are in the middle of no where in the middle of the road"- Jordan said stating the obvious

"oh really dumbass I would have never guessed"- Zach said sarcastically

Their are two sets of headlights coming toward them making the drivers slam on the breaks making Jordan and Zach almost getting hit.

"Move Zach!"- Jordan yelled pushing Zach out of the way

The drivers put their car and their truck in park and got out and walked up to Jordan and Zach.

"What in the Hell are you kids doing standing in the middle of the road? Are you trying to get hit?"-John said irritated

"No we're not and just FYI I am not a kid I am 16 years old; and if I had to guess with what all has happened I'm going to say somehow my brother and I got kidnapped from our world and got put in yours. We know who you guys are due to in our world  
your lives are a tv show."- Jordan said

"What's your name?"- Sam asked

"My name is Jordan and this is my younger brother Zach he's 13 years old."

Jordan walks up to John and rolls up her sleeve.

"What are you doing?"- John asked

"We need you guys to help us get home and the only way for you to trust us is if you guys test us so I want you to test me."- Jordan said

"ok"-John said surprised she was letting him do this

John splashes Jordan with holy water, cuts her arm with silver and then does the sam thing to Zach.

"You guys are good."- John stated

"Well then Jordan you ride with me. Zach you ride with Dean and Sam we're going to Bobby's house to see about how to get you back where you belong."- John said

"I stay with my sister for one and for two maybe we're safer here."- Zach said being blunt

"Zach it's fine and drop it."- Jordan said trying to settle him down

"You sure?" - Zach asked staring at John

"Yeah, I'm sure, love you Zach, see you soon."- Jordan said

"let's go"- John said curious as to what Zach meant

In the Truck

"So what was that about"- John asked

"what was what about"- Jordan asked already knowing where this was going to go

"the way you and your brother were just acting"- John said

"no offense but honestly I'm not ready to tell you yet it's just personal. How long until we get to Bobby's?"- Jordan replied changing the subject

"Close 12 or 15 hours try and get some sleep if you can."- John said annoyed for not getting an answer he wanted

"ok"- Jordan said

Jordan fell asleep

8 hours later

"Good Morning here's some food your brother said you usually like this."- John said

"Good Morning and thank you"- Jordan said as she started eating

After Jordan got done eating she started messing with her bottle cap.

"Are you ok?"- John ask worried

"yeah I'm just thinking"- Jordan said

"about"- John asked worried about the answer he was going to get

"I want to tell you why Zach did what he did last night."- Jordan said nervous

"ok I'm listening"- John said glad he was finally getting an answer

"When my brother and I were young are parents got a divorce and when it was all said and done are father started um abusing me he never hurt Zach it was just me and if you want the truth I'm happy to be in this different universe cause I know my father  
can't get me or hurt me here."- Jordan said

"Jordan I'm so sorry I didn't know."- John said feeling bad he asked

"It's ok ... can you pull over please I don't feel good?"-Jordan asked feeling as if she was going to be sick

John quickly pulled over the Impala doing the same. Jordan got out and started getting sick. Zach saw and was at his sisters side in an instant.

"Jordan are you ok what's wrong?" Zach asked Jordan

"What happened?"- Zach asked John pissed off

"nothing she just told me what your guys dad did to her."- John stated getting mad at Zach's attitude

"Zach leave him alone he didn't do anything I chose to tell him"- Jordan said

"oh ok you ok now sis?"- Zach said

"yeah I'm ok I'll see you later."- Jordan said

4 hours later at bobby's house

* * *

Chapter 3

"John, Dean, Sam what can I do for you guys and why do you have kids with you?"- Bobby asked

"This is Jordan she's 16 years old and this is her younger brother Zach he's 13 years old and we think they're from a different universe so we were wondering how do we send them back?"- John said

Bobby held his hand out to shake Jordan's hand.

"hi my name is"- Bobby said before he was cut off

"Bobby I know where my brother and I come from you guys are a tv show"- Jordan said

"really"- Bobby said not sure what to think

"yup"- Jordan said

"Well then lets see if we can send you guys back home, shall we?"- Bobby said a little Leary of Jordan and Zach

"Well then I'm going out side to work on some cars then."- dean said

Dean went outside

John, Bobby, Sam were looking in books not paying attention to us

Jordan got up and walked to the kitchen to make supper for everyone since it was 5pm

Zach followed his sister

"Jordan what are you doing?"- Zach asked

"Making supper for everyone"-Jordan said

"I'm bored is their something I can do?"- Zach asked

"What do you want to do?"- Jordan asked not sure what to say

"Do you think Dean could teach me about cars?"- Zach ask worried about the answer he was going to get

"I don't know Zach you would have to ask him."- Jordan said smiling

"ok"- Zach said

Zach walked outside over to where Dean was working on a car.

"hey"- Zach said nervous

"hey bud what's up?"- Dean asked

"not much everyone is busy inside so I thought I would come out here with you, if that's ok with you?"- Zach said nervous

"yeah sure just be careful"- Dean said almost protectively

10 minutes past Zach still looking at dean nervous on how to ask

"umm...Dean can I umm... ask you a question?"- Zach asked nervous

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at Zach

"Sure"- Dean said not knowing where this was going

"Can you um... teach me how to work on cars like you do?"- Zach asked

All Dean could do was smile

"yeah come here"- Dean said

"thank you"- Zach said

So Dean and Zach start working on a car together while dean is explaining everything to him

By 6:30pm food is done and the table is set

"Where are the kids?"- Bobby asked realizing he hasn't seen them for over an hour

"Zach!? ... Jordan!?"- John yelled

"I'm in the kitchen"- Jordan said putting food on the table

"What are you doing in there?"- Bobby asked confused

"Suppers done come eat"- Jordan said

"Well you heard her lets eat"- Bobby said putting down his book

"Jordan where is your brother?"- John asked noticing Zach wasn't near her

"last I knew he went outside to see if he could try to help Dean"- Jordan said

"oh ok"- John said surprised

"I'll go get them"- Sam said

After supper

"I'll do the dishes"-Jordan said as she started to get up

"Jordan no you cooked dean, sam, and Zach you guys will do dishes"- Bobby said sternly

"Bobby I really don't mind doing them it's ok they don't have to"- Jordan said

"Jordan I said no and that means no so come in the other room with us and relax"- Bobby said

"May I please take a shower?"- Jordan asked

"Sure, I went to the store to get stuff for you and your brother."- John said

"Thank you"- Jordan said

Jordan walked upstairs and took a shower and put pj's on since it was close to 7:30pm. Dean and Zach went back outside. John, Bobby, Sam started looking through more books again.

"so have you guys found anything yet by chance?"- Jordan asked

"not yet sorry"- sam said

"oh your ok was just wondering"- Jordan said as she laid down on the couch and closed her eyes

"looks like someone was tired"- Bobby said

John got up and covered her up with a blanket.

"Let's all go to bed we can start fresh tomorrow"- John said as dean and Zach came in

They all fall asleep except from Zach. Zach had a plan and he was going to do it once and for all.

Crossroads deal 


	2. Deal time

"I want to make a deal!" – Zach said to the demon

"That's why you summoned me."- the demon said with a smirk

"True." – Zach said

"So, what can I do for you?" –the demon asked

"We can't go back home I can't stand my sister being beaten by are father everyday she doesn't deserve that." – Zach said

"I understand. So, what do you want me to do about it?"- the demon said

"I want you to de age my sister and in exchange you can have my soul."- Zach said

"How young do you want me to de age her?"- the demon said with a smile

"Five months."- Zach stated

"With a request like that I can only give you five days."- the demon said

"Fine. I don't care as long as my sister is safe."- Zach said

"Have fun with your now younger sister before we drag your ass to hell in five days."- the demon said before her and Zach kissed and she disappeared

Zach goes back to Bobby's house and goes in the room he is sharing with his sister and stares at his now 5 month old baby sister. Zach suddenly realized he didn't know what to do so he slowly backed out of the room and stood in front of Dean and Sam's  
door and knocked.

"Zach what do you want it's 2:30 in the fucking morning?"- Dean asked

"I really need to talk to you and Sam I'm pretty sure I just did something stupid."- Zach said

"Can't it wait till morning."- Dean said tired

"I wish."- Zach said

"Fine. Sam wake up."- Dean said as he flipped on the lights and shut the door after pulling Zach in

"Zach what do you want it's too early."- Sam said sitting up

"He said he thinks he did something stupid."- Dean said

"Zach let me ask you this does Bobby and are dad need to hear this too?"- Sam asked

"Sure. Their going to find out anyways."- Zach said

"Sam and Zach go downstairs to the living room while I go get Bobby and dad."- Dean said as he let the room to go walk them up

Sam and Zach sit on the couch. Footsteps can be heard coming down the steps.

"This better be good."- John and Bobby said tired

"I did something stupid."- Zach said making everyone now fully awake

"What are you talking about Zach?"- Sam asked

"John, do you remember what Jordan said about are dad?"- Zach asked

"Yes, why?"- John said

"Jordan doesn't deserve that and we aren't going back. Please at least do me a favor?"- Zach said

"What's that?"- Bobby asked

"I need you all to promise me that you'll take good care of Jordan."- Zach said

"I promise."- they all said in unison

"Back to the real question, what did you do?"- John said

"I…I um…I made a deal with a demon."- Zach said looking down

"What was the deal and how long did you get?"- John asked suddenly pissed

"If I go get what the deal was can you guys wait here?"- Zach asked

"I guess."- Bobby said as Zach left to go back upstairs

Zach walked upstairs back to the bedroom and slowly picked his sister up careful not to wake her then he walked back downstairs

"Zach, who is that?"- John asked suddenly eyeing the baby

"This is Jordan. The deal was to de age Jordan into five months and to answer the other question I got five days."- Zach said looking down at his sleeping sister

"Dean."- John said pissed

"Yes, sir."- Dean said standing up

"I want you and Sam to take Jordan to the store and buy things for her. Bobby and I are going to talk to Zach."- John said making Dean and Sam change and come back down

"Dean, here's the keys. Sam grab Jordan."-John said as Sam walked up to Zach

"Let me take her."- Sam demanded to Zach as he lifted Jordan out of Zach's arms and headed to the car

In the car

"I can't believe Zach would do something that stupid."- Dean said making Jordan start stirring in Sam's arms which isn't good since they still had a good half an hour left to drive to the nearest Walmart

"Dean, can you try to keep your voice down?"- Sam asked

"Why?"- Dean asked

"Jordan sleeping and if she wakes up we have nothing to keep her from crying."- Sam said

"True."- Dean said

15 minutes later  
Sam looked down as he felt movement

"Dean, I think we might have a problem."- Sam said as Jordan began stirring more

"What?"- Dean asked

"Look."- Sam said as Dean parked the car in the Walmart parking lot

"Looks like someone's going to wake up."- Dean said as Sam passed Jordan to Dean

"I'm going to run in grab diapers, formula, and an outfit so we can get her situated then we can go back in for the rest. Watch her."-Sam said as he got out before Dean could object

"Hey Jordan your okay I've got you."- Dean said as Jordan became fussy and more awake the whole ten minutes Sam was gone

"Someone's not happy."- Sam said as Dean laid Jordan on the seat between them and started pulling the too large clothes off of Jordan

"Sam, hand me a diaper."- Dean said over Jordan's crying

"Here, I'll make her a bottle real quick."- Sam said handing Dean the diaper and clothes before starting to make Jordan a bottle

"Okay."- Dean said as he finished getting Jordan all dressed handing her to Sam who pushed the nipple into her mouth causing the crying to stop while she ate

"Make sure to burp her after she's done."- Dean said as Sam burped Jordan and laid her back in the crook of his arm as she feel asleep on the way back into Walmart

After they were done at Walmart they made their way back to Bobby's

"Carry in the bags I'll get Jordan."- Dean said moving his way to the car seat in the back

"Okay."- Sam said

"Well hello, are you trying to wake up?"- Dean said as Jordan was stirring on the the way in the house

"Hey Dean."- John and Bobby said

"Hey Dean, can I um….spend time with my sister before I die?"- Zach asked holding his hands out for his sister

"Here, I don't know what all was said but what you did was stupid."- Dean said putting Jordan in Zach's waiting arms

Zach walked over to the couch and sat down with Jordan in his arms and watched as she slept. Half an hour later Jordan started stirring.

"Um…..What do I do?"- Zach asked as he was trying to keep a good grip on Jordan as she was wiggling and starting to fuss

"Bring her here."- John demanded as he put down his book

"What? Why?"- Zach asked holding Jordan tighter

"So I can calm her down so she stops crying. Now give her here now!"- John demanded

Zach slowly got up keeping a firm hold on Jordan who is screaming bloody murder and walked over to John who stood up and took Jordan out of Zach's arms

"Dean get me a diaper and make Jordan a bottle."- John said bouncing Jordan

"Yes sir."- Dean said going in the kitchen followed by John who was holding Jordan

"Here you go."- Dean said handing John all the supplies to change Jordan

"Thanks."- John said laying Jordan on the table and changed her

"Here Dean feed her I'm going to go into town to get us dinner."- John said handing Jordan to Dean who just finished making a bottle

"Are you hungry?"- Dean said as he put the tit of the bottle in Jordan's mouth causing her to suck down the warm, white, creamy liquid after she was done Dean burped her

"Where do you want her to sleep?"- Dean asked John when he got back

"Lay her in the crib between yours and Sam's beds."- John said

"Okay."- Dean said

"Let's all just head to bed for now."- Bobby said

"Sounds good."-John said

5 days later; 2:00am

"Please take good care of her."- Zach said tears in his eyes

"Boy we already made that promise to you and we aren't gonna break it."- Bobby said

"I'm going to walk straight down the road and wait there till it's time I want to be far enough away hopefully Jordan won't hear."- Zach said heading for the door

"Zach if you want to get farther away I'll drive you. Go get in the car Bobby and I'll be there in a minute."-John said

"Okay."- Zach said

"Dean and Sam do me a favor and take care of Jordan until we get back."- John said walking out with Bobby to the car

"Thanks for driving me this far."- Zach said getting out of the car hearing howling in the wind

"I love you so much Jordan never forget that."- Zach said up to the sky as he was attacked and then dead by 2:30am

After it was over John and Bobby wrapped Zach up and laid his body in the trunk. When home John and Bobby dug a whole a laid Zach down not bothering to salt and burn him. Mainly it just didn't feel right. Then they headed back up to the house 


End file.
